tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Transformers Universe MUX Wiki
Welcome to the Transformers Universe MUX! This is a wiki about the Transformers Universe MUX that . The Transformers Universe MUX is a multiplayer online text-based role-playing game with an 80s comics and cartoon theme. This wiki is for players new and old alike, and for people just interested in the world we created for our MUX. We've added since January of 2009! Transformers Universe MUX is located at is tfuniverse.mudhosting.net port 1976 (IP 192.95.60.225 port 1976). Note: This is '''NOT' a general Transformers wiki -- it is a wiki based around the online RPG Transformers Universe MUX. For the general Transformer wiki, please head to TFwiki To connect to the MUX, simply point your MUSHclient or SimpleMU* client to tfuniverse.mudhosting.net port 1976 ---- For players new to the world of MU*ing, the following are guides to help people get started and connect. *Connecting *Getting Started }} Please welcome Freeque‎‎ to the MUX! ;Recent posts: * February 9 - "Dread Operations Ended" - Valour reports on the situation on Dread. * February 10 - "Dread Slave Recovery" - First Aid processes the Dread slaves rescued by Kup. * February 12 - "New Arrival on Earth" - Typhoon announces Freeque's arrival in Autobot City. * February 12 - "Medical Supplies Hijacked" - Slamdance reports on the Seacon attack. * February 18 - "Defeat at Three Gorges Dam" - Valour reports on another Decepticon defeat. * February 20 - "New Orders" - Starscream issues new orders to the Decepticons. * February 21 - "Search Begins for Missing Singer" - Starr and the Holograms Keytar player Kimber Benton disappears. * February 21 - "Bludd's Personal Journal: 21 February" - Major Bludd's initial thoughts about being kidnapped by aliens. * February 22 - "New Head Cheese?" - Rumors swirl that Megatron is missing. * February 24 - "HE LIVES!" - Wheeljack exuberantly announces Metalhawk's return. * February 25 - "Spike's Journal Entry‎" - Spike writes about his attack at the hand (and claw) of Dr. Arkeville. * February 29 - "Sign_Modifications_Outside_of_Metroplex" - Someone has altered the sign pointing to Autobot City. * March 2 - "Spike Injured" - First Aid reports on the injuries sustained by Spike at the robot hand of Dr. Arkeville. * March 2 - "Re: Emergency" - Metalhawk offers his help to save Cybertron. * March 3 - "A Senseless Waste of Technology" - Pipes reports destroying all of Arkeville's stuff * March 3 - "Scuttlebutt around Autobot City" - Rumors swirl about G.I. Joe getting shut down. * March 3 - "Rage and Disbelief" - Wheeljack fumes about the destruction of Arkeville's research without his permission. * March 3 - "Dr. Arkeville to be transferred - Dr. Arkeville has broken his agreement with the Autobots and will be remanded into the care of G.I. Joe. * March 4 - "My Actions - Apology to Wheeljack" - Spike explains the destruction of Arkeville's research * March 7 - "Spike's Journal Entry" - Spike journals about angering Wheeljack. * March 8 - "Pit Move Delayed" - The Joes remain stationed in Autobot City. * March 8 - "Spike's Journal Entry" - Spike blogs about his dad. ;New logs: * October 5, 2014 - "Heading Home" ::Ace and Chance head back to America. * October 10, 2014 - "Slipstream takes Ace to lunch!" ::Ace and Slipstream banter at the base. '' * January 22, 2015 - '"Stego Extraction"' ::Optimus Prime extracts Slugfest from a lake in California.'' * February 14, 2015 - "Valentine’s Day Watch Duty at the Pit" ::Ace gets a visitor as he’s stuck on monitor duty at the Pit. * March 04, 2015 - "The Return of Snapdragon" ' ::''Snapdragon returns to the Pit and active service with G.I. Joe. * March 13, 2015 - '"Standoff over North America" ' ::Ace, Marissa, and Spike engage Cobra Commander's ''Kingsnake over North America.'' * July 03 - '''"Party at the Pit" ::The Joes are having a barbecue! * January 26, 2016 - "Bludd and Mayhem" ::Major Bludd and Miles Mayhem meet to discuss an upcoming operation at Pine Gap. '' * January 26, 2016 - '"Cuffs vs. Seawing"' ::''While taking a drive through Retoris, Cuffs encounters a shadowing figure... '' * January 27, 2016 - '"Seawing's Report"' ::''Seawing reports on possible targets across Cybertron. '' * February 10, 2016 - '"Seacon Attack Preparations"' ::''The Seacons prepare for their attack on Hydrax Spaceport. * February 11 - "Seacons Attack!" ::The Seacons attack a Junkion freighter at the Hydrax Spaceport. * February 11, 2016 - "Freeque Introduction" ::Freeque arrives at Autobot City. * February 16 2016 - "Freeque Introduction Part II" ::Sit-Com joins Freeque and Typhoon on the landing pad. *February 20, 2016 - "Valour Gets Chewed Out" ::Valour gets taken to task for his poor performance at the Three Gorges Dam. '' * 20 February 2016 - '"Caught In The Killing Jar"' ::Kimber and Major Bludd are captured by a strange alien being to be a part of some manner of experiments.'' * 24 February 2016 - "Dinner Is Served" ::The unidentified alien presents its captives with a meal. * February 24 2016 - "New Ship" ::Snaptrap decides what to do with the Seacons' new ship, the ''Millennium Falcon.'' * February 24 2016 - "Freeque Introduction Part III" ::Freeque finds a puppy! * February 24 2016 - "Metalhawk Found" ::Wheeljack discovers the lost Metalhawk living alone on Tyxlara. * February 24 2016 - "The Tables Turned" ::Spike is attacked by Arkeville in the brig. * March 01, 2016 - "OOC: March TP Meeting" ::March discussion of ongoing and future RP * March 01, 2016 - "Freeque Introduction Part IV" ' ::''Things get tense between Freeque and the humans of Autobot City. * March 01, 2016 - '"Choked Out" ' ::Spike recovers from getting choked by Dr. Arkeville. * 1 March 2016 - '''"Time Out For A British Invasion" ::Bludd and Kimber find common ground in music. * 4 March 2016 - "Cutting the Gordian Knot" ::Dealiticus puts a difficult and potentially deadly choice to his prisoners. ;New pages: *'Blue Ninja‎‎' ::A group of cybernetically-enhanced ninja with a vendetta against the Arashikage *'Clay Moore‎' ::Cobra Shock-Viper commander *'Death's Head (starship)‎‎‎' ::Lockdown's personal starship *'Duke (GW)' ::Field commander of the G.I. Joe World Joes.‎ *'Falcon (GW)‎' ::Member of the G.I. Joe World Joes. *'Flint (GW)‎‎' ::Executive officer of the G.I. Joe World Joes.‎ *'Freeque‎‎' ::Autobot tape combiner. *'Freestyle' ::Autobot scout *'Musique' ::Autobot scout *'Nebulon (SG)' ‎::Nebulon is an evil Autobot drone from the Shattered Glass universe. *'Omaha, Nebraska' ::The largest city in the state of Nebraska *'Kalingaland‎‎' ::A country located on the Horn of Africa *'Luck Arena of Sport‎' ::A sport arena recently renovated in Luck, CA *'Rancho Corba Acres‎‎' ::A new gated community in Luck, CA *'Razor-Claw' ::Leader of the Razor Troopers *'Rust Bucket' ::A dive bar located off the beaten path in the Torus state of Protihex *'Shadow Strike‎' ::A ninja who infiltrated the Arashikage Clan to corrupt it from within, while secretly working for Cobra Commander *'Stepper (SG)‎' ::Stepper is an evil Autobot Targetmaster wannabe from the Shattered Glass universe *'Vandros Seven‎' ::A planet visited by Kup *'Exit Doctor Arkeville TP' - Dr. Arkeville has attacked Spike Witwicky, violating his agreement with the Autobots. What will happen to him now? *'G.I. Joe World TP' - An alternate universe where G.I. Joe is a worldwide force for security and control. *'Killing Jar TP' - Dealiticus kidnaps Kimber and Major Bludd, imprisoning them on his shuttle in order to observe and experiment on them. *'A Nightmare on Bot Street TP' - Mechs begin dying in their recharge beds. Some just for no apparent cause...others with strange wounds. They awake from recharge screaming and are snuffed out. If you are injured in the dream... you're injured for real. If you die in the dream... you die for real. *'Deathknell: Cybertron's Demise TP' - Cybertron has been in lockdown, and in threat of actually dying for eons now, but now the Misericorde has been brandished, as the cult of Silent Grill intend to finish the planet off permanently. The Autobot faction has called in their most knowledgeable experts, looking to analyze the situation, while the Decepticons are strangely silent on the matter. Do they even know? Will Optimus extend the ener-olive branch of peace towards the Slagmaker to fight a common foe, there, in the depths of Silent Grill? Or will the two factions unending war distract them from the prize both sides want? And even if they do manage to stop Silent Grill... what cost will there be to save the planet? *'Rise of the Seacons TP' - Rejecting the Quintessons' control, the Seacons set out on their own to seek their destiny... ; Factions * Autobots * Decepticons * G.I. Joe * Cobra * TP-Only Factions ; News * Welcome * About the Game * Characters * Coded Systems * Logs Keep up with news and connect with players on these sites! Image:Fb.jpg|120px default http://www.facebook.com/pages/Transformers-Universe-MUX/64600462480 desc none Image:twit.png|100px default http://www.twitter.com/TFUMUX desc none This wiki is open for anyone to edit! Want to help add things? Below you can find out ways to start adding things! * * * * Sample Character - Optimus Prime * Sample Log - Outrider's Death * Sample TP Page - Quintesson Invasion However, none of that formatting is needed if you don't feel like fiddling with wiki code. Feel free to just post a character background, log, or page, and let us do the rest! To write a new article, just enter the title in the box below. Don't be shy! width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article MAJOR BLUDD received initial military training in the Australian Special Air Service Regiment. He later joined the French Foreign Legion. He's worked as a military adviser in a number of countries and is wanted for crimes in Libya and Zimbabwe. He is proficient with every form of infantry weapon in current use. Bludd has a tactical mind like a steel trap. He is a qualified expert in all NATO and Warsaw Pact small arms. He also writes poetry... very badly: "A mercenary's job is a heartless one/ I'm a soldier for hire, like a pawn-shop gun/ My ruthless tactics keep you on your toes/ 'Cause I fight 'em all, whether friends or foes!" ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. ---- __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse